I Love You, Kurt Hummel
by FenrisWolfx
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt meet again in a cafe in New York and things don't go as expected. Beta'd by AmazingBethy (thank you!)


Even up close, Penny looked like any other waitress of that cafe. She had nothing special; her hair nor her eyes, and especially her clothes. Even their dreams were the same. One of them wanted to be a model; another, an actress; another, a singer, but in the end they all ended up working as waitresses in a pretty frequented cafe in one of New York's streets. Definitely, Penny hated her life.

* * *

_I hate my life_, she thought as she listened to a young man in front of her talking about his "stressful" day as vice president of a fashion magazine. Finally, he got tired of talking and ordered a Grande Non-fat Mocha. Penny took the order and made her way back behind the counter.

"Kurt?"

The young man blinked confused. "Kurt! It's me, Sebastian. Do you remember me?"

Kurt looked up. The former Warbler faced him with a surprised expression. The corners of Kurt's mouth curled vacantly into a bitter smile as he wondered if the waitress would take too long with his coffee.

"It's kind of difficult to forget the guy who tried to steal your first boyfriend", he replied coldly.

Sebastian's shoulders shrank and Kurt had no way but feel a little guilty.

"Oh", he said glancing away from the fashionista. "Sorry."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Sebastian asked uncomfortable.

"You just apologize to me!" He cried with wide eyes, taking a hand to his heart dramatically.

"I'm not as heartless as you think." Sebastian shrugged and scratched his neck with embarrassment. "Can I sit down?"

Kurt wanted to say no, but the ex-Warbler was quicker and sat down. He crossed his legs under the table, looking at the menu with quick eyes. At the same moment that Kurt opened his mouth to speak he felt a pinch in his shoulder. The blonde waitress was back with a tray and his coffee.

"Your order, sir." She told Kurt, leaving the coffee on the table. She looked at Sebastian with the same stoic gaze that faced all the customers. "Are you going to order something, sir?"

Sebastian nodded. "A black coffee and... Cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah. Cookies."

The waitress took the order and left. Kurt looked at his companion with a raised eyebrow, but decided to let the matter drop and took a sip of his coffee mocha.

"So," began Sebastian, after the several minutes he watched Kurt enjoy his coffee, "how's life in New York?"

"Fine, thanks. Not wanting to be rude, but with every right to be, what are you doing here? "

"Waiting to drink coffee with an adorable young man", he replied flirtatious.

Kurt rolled his eyes, paying no attention to the younger man. "I mean, here in New York. I assumed you'd come back to France to be a businessman or whatever your family does."

"Oh, you know a lot about me. I'm flattered."

"You have not changed", he said with a nostalgic smile.

"You did. Your face is gayer than ever."

"Shut up, meerkat!"

"Make me, gayface."

"You...!"

Was felt another pinch, this time in Sebastian's shoulders. Penny put a tray with a cup of coffee and a plate of hot cookies on the table.

"Here is your order, sir. Anything else, sir?"

Sebastian shook his hand in the air, dismissing her. Penny turned on the heel, not feeling guilty for having spit in that man's glass. Kurt took another sip of his coffee while Sebastian took his own, leaving the untouched plate of cookies between the two.

"I must go," Kurt said, finally.

"Don't go," Sebastian grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the chair.

"I have to go. I'm already late and if I take any more time my boss will start to call me." And as if by magic, his phone started to ring that moment. "See?"

He looked at the screen of his iPhone and sighed. Sebastian looked curiously at the fashionista, who seemed to consider whether or not he should answer the call. In the end, he rejected it, and sat back on the chair.

"Your boss?"

"Blaine."

"And why didn't you answer? It isn't nice to ignore your boyfriend's call."

"Since when do you know anything about being nice? Either way... Blaine and I broke up."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"We'll do it all the time?"

"Yes... I mean, no! It depends what you're talking about."

Kurt blinked confused. "I better get going."

"Don't go! Eat a cookie."

"I don't want a cookie. I really must go." Kurt raised his hand, calling the waitress to ask the bill.

"You can_not_ go, gayface."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"You can't go because… Baby, it's cold outside!"

"...Good bye, Sebastian."

"No, wait-! I love you, Kurt Hummel!"

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Something!"

"Don't shout at me, meerkat!"

"I shout at whoever I want, gayface!"

Ouch. A new pinch. Penny threw a yellow paper on the table. "The bill, sir."

Kurt mumbled, opening his bag. Sebastian leaned across the table and grabbed his wrist.

"I'll pay."

"No, let me pay for both. I'm in a hurry."

"You can't leave."

"You just said you love me."

"And?"

"It's reason enough for me to wanna leave."

"Will you not say you love me too?"

Kurt's expression changed from confused to offended. "And _why_ should I say that?"

"Usually that's what happens when one says that love someone."

"Look, Sebastian, I _don't_ love you. I barely like you. "

"Oh."

"Exactly. Oh."

"..."

"Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when do you like me?"

"I don't like you. I lo-"

"Love me, I know. Since when do you feel _that_ for me?"

"Since that day in The Lima Bean."

"So much time?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. When I saw you, I thought it would be pretty easy to steal your boyfriend, but then you openly said you didn't like me and I felt... something inside me."

"Gases?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. "No one had ever rejected me and that kinda moved me."

"Wait a minute. So you're saying you fell for me because I said I didn't trust you. Am I the only one seeing something wrong with this?"

Sebastian shrugged. "There were other things. I was still going to win your ex, but I was a little disappointing to realize Blaine was just a fine ass. He just talked, talked, talked... And, ah, talked."

"He talked about his hair."

"He talked about his bowtie."

"He talked about his solos."

"He just talked about himself and sometimes about you, which I must admit was my favorite topic. We had nothing in common, though."

Kurt felt his cheeks get hot and looked away, hoping that Sebastian had not seen his embarrassment. His cell phone rang again at the bottom of the bag, but he chose to ignore it.

"The day we've fought to sing MJ I was not targeting at you. If I were I would have hit you. I was angry with Blaine because he was so perfect and had everything I didn't. Caring parents, great friends and... you.

"But of course, I ended up bringing you two closer together. I made you hate me, if you did not already. And I lost the only friends I had – Wes, Thad and Niff. They haven't talked to me since that day."

"Sebastian..."

"It also has the Star Trek."

"Star Trek?"

"I saw you at the premiere of Star Trek."

"I was dragged by friends."

"At midnight to Westerville?"

"My brother was there."

"That tall guy?"

"Someone had to get him home safely."

"But you seemed to be having fun."

"It was nice."

"..."

"..."

"Kirk or Spock?"

"Spock" Kurt closed his mouth quickly. Sebastian smirked.

"You're a nerd in the closet, gayface."

"I'm not!"

"I always had a thing for nerds."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

Kurt's phone rang again and he read the name on the screen. There were ten unanswered calls and more thirty messages waiting for him.

"Why aren't you on Broadway?"

Kurt smiled crookedly. "I thought it was obvious."

"It is not."

"My 'talent'", he made air quotes with his fingers, "would not be well used on Broadway. From what I understood my voice and physical was complying with nothing but church choirs."

"You gave up."

"No, I didn't give up. Giving up is when you don't even bother to try. I tried hard but I couldn't do it. I had to find a new dream and, well, I found. I'm happy as I can be, thank you. "

"You're amazing" Sebastian let out with a silly grin. "That's why I fell for you."

"Here we go..."

"What?"

"You saying you love me."

"But it's the truth."

"I'm leaving," he said, throwing the money on the table.

"Wait!"

"Sebastian, this is serious. I will not be fired because of you."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Sebastian. I'm leaving–"

"We can go out after work. I get out of the university at five."

"–to France."

"..."

"..."

"Oh."

"..."

"When is your flight?"

"In less than an hour."

"And you have to go right now? Shortly after I confess that I love you?"

"My boss is sending me to work on a new seat of the magazine in France. I supposed to be at the airport now."

"I'll take you there."

"No need."

"I insist."

"I'm serious, Sebastian. No need."

"At least give me your number."

Kurt sighed, noting his number on a paper on the table. "I suggest you don't come back here ever again; The waitress spit in your glass."

Sebastian's face twisted in disgust. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Kurt shrugged. "One and a half hours ago I hated you."

"And now?"

"Call me later and I'll tell you."

When the two men left, Penny came to pick up the two glasses and the plate where were the cookies. She picked up the bill and put it in her apron pocket, along with a ten-dollar bill.

* * *

It was the end of her shift and the blonde waitress was ready to leave with a frown in the face when the manager called her from the kitchen.

"Penny! Penny! Penny!"

"What? What? What?"

"There's a man on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

"If it is my father-say I died. If it is my ex-say I died. If it is the debt collector also say I died."

"No, it's a customer. He is asking about a paper."

"What paper?"

"A yellow paper on which was written a phone number."

"I took a lot of yellow papers today. In fact, all the papers around here are yellow!"

"Don't shout at me, young lady!" He hung up the phone, ignoring the desperate cries from the other side of the line.

"I shout at whoever I want, old man! And you know what? I quit!"

And with that, Penny left the cafe with the hands in her pocket and plans to start a new life in a city a little less agitated than New York.

End


End file.
